


Prompt: carlos getting all flustered and fan-girly over cecils sexy radio voice.

by Kozmotittspitchiner



Series: Cecilos Prompts [2]
Category: Cecilos - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, hot and bothered Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozmotittspitchiner/pseuds/Kozmotittspitchiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they met, the word that most often came out of Cecil’s mouth was – no, not neat: Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: carlos getting all flustered and fan-girly over cecils sexy radio voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by Anon on Tumblr. Again, from Carlos' POV.

When they met, the word that most often came out of Cecil’s mouth was – no, not neat: Oh. Lips knitting coquettishly, eyes sparkling with excitement at whatever Carlos himself had been talking about— Or so the Scientist supposed. Whenever they met, Cecil was on fire. {Not literally of course, which is mention-worthy, since Carlos had seen all sorts of things in Night Vale and a gleeful man that was also on fire would have been one of the least obscure.} The radio host was all over their conversations, all over science as he claimed to be. He was polite, he was kind, he was a delight to meet and even to be in silence with, that was completely out of question.

Still, what he said most often was oh. So it wasn’t very surprising that when Carlos was doing some late night research the other night and most of his colleagues had already left— now that he thought of it he wasn’t sure when he had seen their faces the last time— he was confused when he turned the radio on. Bent over a table, goggles having slid to come to rest around his neck, the Scientist had to stop and stare for a moment. And, well, _listen_.

When they met, Cecil was sweet. The words that smoothly poured out of his small battery radio were made of perfect satin. And dripping with something sinister, something that made it hard to find the Cecil he knew in them for a moment. But then, when something delighted him and his voice rose a pitch, there he was. The man he had spent a night on the hood of a car with, was out for lunch and a good afternoon research with and who sometimes stopped by at random times. The man that he was almost sure to be able to call his boyfriend— Carlos’ heart leapt faster at the thought of it, especially since the voice of said partner was currently reciting a message from the radio station’s sponsors, that would have sounded very worrisome to him if he wasn’t so busy melting inside.

Carlos actually had to sit down for a moment, hand coming to loosen his tie up, since he was strangely hot. He felt embarrassed for how listening to the radio host made him feel—- He was a grown man! He was over being a hormone steered, closeted gay that had to wank off in lunch breaks because his chemistry teacher was just so—- Norepinephrine transmitting. Stop it, Carlos, here and now. He took a deep breath, but decided to remove his tie entirely, just in case, placing it neatly next to the specimens of dog park grass on his desk.

Maybe he should just switch the radio off. But it was impossible to get himself to fulfill said movement, so he just sat there in silence for half an hour, his breath speeding up, cheeks red. Carlos was beyond being flustered. When “the weather” began and played “Fly me to the Moon” by Frank Sinatra, the scientist had already also removed his lab coat and fumbled his belt open for— practical reasons. Why did Cecil never talk like this when they were with each other? Running a sweaty palm over his forehead and fingers carding through his hair, Carlos decided it might be for the better he wasn’t. But he also decided he had to see the radio host after today’s show.
    
    
    **[ Text – sent – to Cecil ]** Need to see you, immediately. -Carlos

He worried it might have sounded like more of an emergency than it actually was, until the song ended and he could hear Cecil’s voice again. “Ohhhhhhhhh, listeners.” It gushed, having rose by another pitch or two. “I have to go. Carlos requires my assistance and it seems to be—” he lowered his voice again, the soft darkness in his next words sending a shiver down the Scientist’s spine. “ _Very urgent._ ”


End file.
